


Day 18 – Misfit

by dbshawn



Series: 2019 Inktober Writer's Edition [14]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 18:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbshawn/pseuds/dbshawn
Summary: Arthur makes a confession.





	Day 18 – Misfit

“Arthur. What is it?”

Eames was doing that thing where he massaged his beard for comfort.

_Adorable._

“I know you feel this...thing between us. Why won’t you let me in?”

Before he could stop himself, Arthur started.

“I’m a fucking mess, okay? I don’t know how to do love.”


End file.
